


Petrichor and Tobacco

by sourdades



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Seungyoun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Happy Ending, M/M, Slytherin Seungyoun, beta wooseok, byungchan as seungyoun's cousin, slytherin wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourdades/pseuds/sourdades
Summary: Wooseok is a beta who’s excited about brewing amortentia since it means he can know the smell of his crush’ pheromones.“Petrichor and tobacco.”But sucks to be him, there is only one person in hogwarts with that smell and he’s currently observing him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Petrichor and Tobacco

His kind is not rare in Hogwarts, though you can count the amount of Betas in his year using your fingers. There are lots of Alphas enrolled here, though. Betas and Omegas, most of them are either born with no magical abilities or accepted in magical school that is made for the wolves. They said, only skilled Alphas along with gifted Betas and Omegas got their Hogwarts acceptance letter when they turn eleven, though they haven't been presented on that age. 

Kim Wooseok is one of those gifted Betas and he is placed in the house that has least Betas or Omegas, Slytherin. In fact, he is the only Beta on his year that is placed in the house with the silver and green pride.

Growing up as Beta, Wooseok is used to not be able to smell the smell of pheromones, just like human. But Wooseok is not a human and not being able to smell pheromones bother him at times. His friends at home mostly presented as Alpha or Omega, so Wooseok heard enough of how it feels like to actually has smell from them. As the time passes in Hogwarts, Wooseok comes to know that there is a way to be able to smell the pheromones of the one that he like. 

Amortentia. 

The said love potion which is known to smell according to things that the humans like and it may be different from each people, depending on the liking of the one who smell them. The potion may seem useless to Alphas or Omegas, and not so interesting for humans. But for Betas like him, it's the only way to be able to smell pheromones, to feel what their surrounding describe as the most intoxicating smell ever. 

So Wooseok was excited when the professor told the class that they would be brewing the potion next week. And when the day happens, which is today, Wooseok is even the first one to step in to the great hall for breakfast. That's how excited he is for the potion. He will finally be able to smell the pheromones of his crush. 

Slytherin's quidditch pride, Cho Seungyoun. 

The Alpha is a grade above him though they were born on same year. Blame Wooseok who was born on October, really. Cho Seungyoun being a grade above always make it hard for Wooseok to approach him, but he is sure that he has crush on the alpha after the elder helped him in Hogsmeade and actually spent time together there. Wooseok is sure that he has crush on Seungyoun, judging by how his heart skips a beat when he sees the chaser playing for their house despite having close to zero interest in the said sport.

And even better for Wooseok, he will be brewing the potion in front of Cho Seungyoun himself because he assists potion class at times, being the professor's favorite student and the elite member of potion club. 

"After you are done with the last ingredients, just stir your cauldron for a bit and the smell will come out soon," Seungyoun speaks, loud enough for everyone in class to hear. "But be careful. you might not want to speak it out loud if you are only adoring someone in secret."

Wooseok almost chokes on own saliva and nearly dropped the whole bowl of the last ingredients. 

Cho Seungyoun is right, not even ten minutes after he put the last ingredients to the cauldron, Wooseok can smell something strange, a strange smell that he never able to distinguish before. "Petrichor and tobacco," he mumbles out loud. 

What Wooseok did not know, there is only one person in Hogwarts who smell like petrichor and tobacco. The said person happens to be observing him when he mumbled it out. 

"Wooseok, did you say petrichor and tobacco?" Cho Seungyoun asks him, not loud enough for the rest of the class to hear but audible enough for the omega beside him. Wooseok nods, haven't really connect the dots that petrichor and tobacco is the smell of his crush who's standing in front of him. Seungyoun throws him a small smile, then moving to the other table. 

The omega beside him, a Hufflepuff called Byungchan, leans to his ears and whispers, "Seungyoun smells like petrichor and tobacco, dummy."

And that's when Wooseok's brain connects all the dots and he almost short-circuited for a moment.

"Did I just tell Cho Seungyoun that my amortentia smells like him?" Wooseok whispers back.

Today must be his unlucky day or Cho Seungyoun just has damn good hearing, because then Wooseok hears low voice from right behind him. "You just did." 

Feeling embarrassed, Wooseok quickly excuses himself to restroom. 

"I don't mind, though," Seungyoun mumbles not long after Wooseok's back disappear from his sight. Byungchan then only throws Seungyoun a mischievous smile which is replied with Seungyoun ruffling his hair. 

Wooseok is still embarrassed when the next day comes and he decides to bury himself in books, pretending to do his already done assignment when free period after dinner comes. The event from last day replayed in his mind and he did not even have the guts to face Seungyoun when he was back from restroom, when he actually casted silencing spell so his scream wouldn't be heard. 

"Hey," Byungchan greets him as he takes seat right beside him, "Seungyoun wants to speak with you."

"Is it about the amortentia smelling like him?"

Byungchan shrugs. "I don't know. He may be my cousin but he doesn't tell me shits," he answers, "but he says he needs to have words about your assignment or something. I don't exactly knows how his assisting and tutoring work for our subject, really." 

"Right now?"

"Hm-m. He is the bridge that facing quidditch field. Not sure why he doesn't discuss this on daylight inside the class or somewhere less suspicious." 

"Suspicious?"

"I mean, why can't he ask you in more normal hours if it's academic related?"

This time, it's Wooseok who's shrugging. "Our schedules probably clashed. He must be pretty busy being sixth grader and all," he replies, packing his note books, "I guess I should get going."

And Byungchan only gives him light tap on shoulder and mischievous smile. 

Seungyoun was there in the bridge when Wooseok arrives, looking at the field where some Ravenclaws doing free practice. He's probably observing them, since they are going to face them in two weeks. Yeah, must be why he asks to meet in such place and such hour. "Seungyoum," Wooseok greets him, getting the attention of the older, "Byungchan told me you are looking for me." 

"Oh, yes. I've been wanting to speak to you but you were immediately rushed out of the class after we finished the amortentia yesterday."

Wooseok can't even hide his embarrassed face. "Is something wrong with my assignment?"

This time, Seungyoun laughs. "Oh, no, no. You're brilliant," he replies in between his laugh, "did Byungchan tell you that?" 

Oh. 

If it is not about the assignment, then it only means one thing. 

Petrichor and tobacco. 

"If it's about the smell of my amortentia, you probably know what does that mean and really, I don't want to burden you with my feelings and all. You can forget that." Wooseok can't even look at Seungyoun. 

But again, the only response from Seungyoun is breathy yet light laugh that Wooseok actually adores but he despises at that moment. "Yes, it's about the amortentia," he answers, then stepping closer to Wooseok as they both standing next to each other facing the field. "But I don't want to forget that." 

"Sorry?"

"Now, ask me, when I observed your potion, what did I smell?" 

Wooseok is confused, but he follows the request anyway. "What did you smell yesterday?" 

Seungyoun looks at him and Wooseok doesn't know what kind of state it is, but they are enough to make him feel nervous. Not even answering his question, Seungyoun instead taking his palm that is covered with his robe and bring it up, resting it on the wall that is only around their waist. "I smell strawberries shampoo, freshly baked cinnamon rolls, and some strange cologne that I know the owner but can't really decipher the smell." 

Strawberry shampoo? He uses that because it's the only thing that doesn't make his scalp itch. 

Cinnamon rolls? He eats them almost every morning during his stay in the castle. 

Strange cologne? Wooseok hopes it's that expensive muggle cologne his relatives brought him from Paris, one that he can't even spell the name. So Woosek did the unthinkable, taking the cologne from his bag and sprays it on Seungyoun's robe. "That one?" 

"Perfect. Now I smell like my amortentia." 

This time, Wooseok can only stare at Seungyoun who burst into chuckles upon seeing the younger's confused face. 

"Wooseok, my amortentia smells like you." 

Oh. 

Wow.

Cho Seungyoun's amortentia smells like him. That's the only thing that he can register at that moment. 

Seungyoun then take the initiative, tugging their intertwined hands and bring it close to his face so he can kiss Wooseok's knuckles. "Since you are pretty much short-circuited here, let me ask you something. Is it okay if we go together for Hogsmeade visit this weekend with me holding your hands or maybe wrapping my arms around you shoulder? We'll start slow." 

"...since when?" A question comes out from his mouth instead of an answer. 

"I don't know," Seungyoun shrugs, "probably Hogsmeade a year ago? I am trying to court you in more normal manner, even applying for the potion assists though I actually dislike them-" Wooseok gives him a look. "-I just happen to be good at it, okay? But then your mumbling happened, then I thought what's the point of courting you in normal manner when I can just confess right here and get to know you after that." 

"Oh wow."

"I know it maybe a lot to take in, but maybe you can start from answering my question?" 

"Oh, yes." Wooseok chuckles. "I would love that. As long as we get to try sweets and you don't bore me." 

"You will have fun, Kim Wooseok. Now let's head back. Have I also told you that you are obliged to watch the game with Ravenclaw the week after and cheer for me." Seungyoun wraps his arms around Wooseok's shoulder who's giving him a look. "That's not a question, but an order. I always watch you on front row but when I try to look at you and smile, you cheered for K instead! Sometimes I wonder if you really have a crush on me." 

Instead of answering, Wooseok gives him a tight hug. “Okay, noted. Do you need boards? I can make a big one with your name on it.”

“The board will be too big for you and I will not be able to see you.”

The smaller then pinches Seungyoun’s waist, making him yelping in pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is actually my first time doing this crossover so I am nervous with how this turn out. Please do tell me your thoughts! Also, crossposted on twitter [ @choseokdans ]


End file.
